


An Old Song

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: I've been wanting to write some Jeralt and Byleth bonding time. I feel so cheated. We don't get any supports with him or tea time with him. I love Jeralt. He is a good dad. I used the song Loch Lomond for this fic and I used Peter Hollens lyrics for it. I changed up some of the lyrics to help fit the song, but it may be a little wonky and a little geographically incorrect.





	An Old Song

"Loog, crowned as the first king of the new land, the Holy Kingdom of Fraegus lead his people to peace and prosperity," Jeralt read. 

He saw Byleth yawn and stretched. He smiled and gave him a kiss on his head. He got up and tucked him in before putting away the book. Byleth curled up in his bed, finding the perfect position to fall asleep. 

"Papa," Byleth yawned. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Can you sing me your song again, please?" 

He let out a warm sigh. It was a song that his late wife used to sing when she was pregnant with their son. 

"Of course." Jeralt sat down next to Byleth and cleared his throat. "By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes, where the sun shines bright on Lake Teutates, where me and my true love will never meet again. On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Lake Teutates" Jeralt knew he wasn't the best singer, that his voice was rough and coarse, but he knew that his son loved it when he sang. "O you take the high road, and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Fodlan afore ye, but me and my true love will never meet again, on the bonnie, bonnie banks of Lake Teutates." 

Byleth yawned, slowly closing his eyes before falling asleep. Jeralt sang a few more lines, making sure that his child was truly asleep. He blew out the candles and gave him a little kiss before leaving his room. 

The next day, when Jeralt came home from a mission, he found Byleth in the backyard sitting near some woodland creatures. As he walked closer, he could hear Byleth singing. A smile formed across his face as he heard the singing. 

"'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen. On the steep, steep side of Oghma Mountains, wherein soft purple hue, the hieland hills we view, And the moon coming out in the gloaming," Byleth sang.

Even if his pitch was too high and that he was off-key, he was still a child learning how to sing. Jeralt patted his head as the woodland creatures ran off. Byleth turned around to see the smile on his father's face. He stopped singing and smiled at his father. He then started to sing some more. He took his singing child into the house so he could give him a nap. 

"Papa," Byleth said. 

"Yes," Jeralt asked. 

"Is there anyone you would like to hear sing?" 

"Hm...."

\-----x-----

Byleth looked around, many people had lost their lives on this mission. He knew that this was a given in his line of work. Being a mercenary was a dangerous job, everyone in their group knew that, but it still hurt to lose the people you have come close to. The morale was low and people were complaining about the treck home and mourning the loss of their friends. Some of the new recruits were side-eyeing Byleth. They could see no emotion on his face. It was as though he didn't care.

One of them walked up to him, "why aren't you sad about all of this death! We most of our party! Our friends," they yelled. "How can you be emotionless?!" 

The yelling caught the attention of Jeralt. "Enough. If you have time to yell, you have enough time to mourn and help burry your fallen friends." 

"What?!"

"You heard me."

The person stormed off. Both Jeralt and Byleth both sighed. 

"They are only a new recruit," Jeralt said. 

"I know. I'm used to it." 

"That's no excuse. I know you are both physically and mentally exhausted like the rest of us. You don't need to go acting tough." 

Byleth didn't say anything. Only a cold, emotionless face. 

"Don't give me that," Jeralt sighed. He was one of the few people that could read his expressions. He knew his son was sad. "Byleth." 

"Yes?" 

"Two muffins are sitting in the oven." 

"Don't," he whispered as his father smiled.

"One turned over and said 'Wow, it's pretty hot in here." The other one sad shouted 'Wow, a talking muffin!'"

Byleth sighed as the two overheard some of the other mercenaries started to laugh. 

"That is probably one of the worst jokes you have up your sleeve." 

"At least you are feeling better." 

"That much is true." Byleth faintly smiled. 

It was a rare sight to see him smile, but Jeralt cherished it. 

"Well, I need to go wrap up a few things before we head back." 

He nodded and watched his father walk off. He could tell that morale was low. He, himself, was still a little down. The jokes that Jeralt had, helped out a bit. There was one thing that always cheered him up.

"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes, where the sun shines bright on Lake Teutates, where me and my true love will never meet again. On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Lake Teutates," he sang to himself. 

Some of the mercenaries overheard his song and felt better. Jeralt looked over to him and smiled himself. It had been so long since he heard that song. 

"O you take the high road, and I'll take the low road and I'll be in Fodlan afore ye. But me and my true love will never meet again. On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Lake Teutates," he kept on singing. 

He sang all the way back to their base. Everyone was feeling a lot better after the song. People came in and out of the place, making for a very busy night. It wore both Jeralt and Byleth out. Jeralt grabbed a cup and some whiskey and Byleth sighed. 

"I know that sigh. I'm only going to have one cup," he said. 

He looked at the cup, noticing how big it was. Jeralt grabbed a smaller cup. It made his son feel a little bit better. Later that night, he found his son in his bed, asleep. He couldn't believe that his son remembered that song. What was more surprising that he became a fantastic singer. 

"The wee birdies sing and the wildflowers spring, and in sunshine, the waters are sleeping. But the broken heart it kens, nae second spring again, though the woeful may cease from their grieving," Jeralt sang. 

It seemed like Byleth heard him starting to sing and the tension in his body started to ease up a bit. He remembered Byleth used to sing that song when he was growing up. He would sing it all the time. After he came back from a job, when he was sad, when it was his birthday, for anything really. The last time he sang was a few days before he joined the mercenary group. He sighed. Sometimes he wished his son never joined it, but he was persistent on joining. Jeralt sang the last of the song before he went to bed. 

Weeks have passed since that day and it was only a matter of time when their lives would drastically change. Bandits had chased a few children to Ramire Village and the two help protect them. For the first time, Byleth met someone from the Knights of Seiros. He knew his father was apart of it, but he never knew that he was the old captain. They were escorted to the church and he got to meet the many people that were living there. 

He was given a teaching position there, becoming the new professor of the Golden Deer House. He was soon known to be singing all of the time. He would deny it, most of the time. Jeralt noticed it. He could tell, after all the missions and teaching of the students, he was stressed. 

"Byleth," Jeralt said. 

"Hm?" He asked. 

"Manuela is holding a singing contest. I thought you might want to join." 

"I would rather not." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't want anyone to hear me sing." 

"That's not a very good excuse. I know you are a better liar than that. Please participate in it." 

"Fine." 

Byleth hunted Manuela down and signed up for the singing contest. For the next week, he made sure to practice. He wasn't too excited about it, but he wanted to see his father smile again. Since they have arrived, Jeralt has been in a foul mood. He missed his father's kind and caring smile. 

"Hello everyone! It is my pleasure to host this singing contest for you all," Manuela said, excitedly. "I'm really excited to see everyone perform! We have amazing talent! We also have a performance from one of our very own professors!~" 

The people in the monastery cheered. They were excited to see how performed. Manuela performed to warm up the crowd, Dorthea followed after her, then it was Annette, Lorenz, Claude. While everyone was listening to them, Byleth warmed up and steeled himself. He didn't want to do this, but he just wanted to see his father smile again. Up on stage, he let out a sigh and started to sing. Everyone was in awe of his beautiful voice. Jeralt felt the warmth of his voice in his heart. Byleth looked over to him and saw his smile. When he saw it, a smile started to grow on his face. After the singing contest was over, Manuela announced the winner. It was Byleth. It shocked both Byleth and Jeralt, but Jeralt was very proud of his child. 

"There you are," Jeralt said with a smile. "Congrats." 

"Thank you." 

He gave his son a warm hug that was well returned. 

Soon after, his students came up to congratulate him as well. 

"Well, it looks like your brats are here as well." 

"Wow professor, I didn't know you could sing," Hilda exclaimed. 

"You have a magnificent voice, professory," Lorenz agreed. 

"It was a sight to behold, Teach," Claude said. 

With all the praise that Byleth wasn't used to, a blush started to sweep across his face. He looked over to his father to help get him out of this situation. It was his fault in the first place. But all he did was laugh. He sighed and tried his best to take the compliments from his class. He even got flowers from the other students and faculty. Jeralt started to shoo people away from his child when he started to feel overwhelmed by everything. 

"Thank you, dad." 

"You're welcome. Go get some rest." 

"Will you sing for me this time?" 

"Heh, fine, fine. There are a few things I want to do before I do." 

Byleth smiled. He followed him to his office, sitting down on the couch. He watched his father move around the office. He could hear his father starting to hum. It led into him singing. It was as rough and coarse as ever. Byleth yawned and stretched, lying onto the couch to sleep. Jeralt put a blanket on him and sat beside the couch. He sang the song until he knew that his son was asleep. The song slowly lured him to sleep. 

A couple of months later, after more missions, and more stress, Jeralt had heard his son sing more and more. With everything happening, he wasn't surprised that everyone was on edge. The Death Night appearing, Flayn being kidnapped, the destruction of Ramire Village. He, himself was on edge. Something was happening and he wanted it to be over with. 

"Byleth, can I talk to you for a moment," Jeralt asked.

"Yeah. What is it you need," Byleth replied, setting some cups of tea on the table. 

Jeralt sat down across from Byleth and took a drink of his tea. "Why do you sing so much? Aside from when you are stressed." 

Byleth took a sip of his tea and hid his blush. 

"Don't avoid the question." 

"When I was young, you always smiled when I sang, you always smiled," he said, avoiding eye contact, "and in times of stress, you always seemed at ease when I sang." 

Jeralt blushed. He couldn't believe that his child would take a simple smile when he sang to heart. "I'm flattered. I...I...Thank you, kid." 

Byleth smiled as he took a sip of tea. 

"Your mother sang a lot. She had the most beautiful voice. The song you sing all the time, she sang it when she was pregnant with you. I was able to pick up the lyrics when she sang it." 

Byleth felt warmth take place in his still heart. Little moments like these always made him feel good. The time when he started to sing, the day he joined the mercenary company, the day he became a professor, the singing contest, anytime he could spend with his father. 

"Thank you for the tea, but I really must be going." 

"Of course. Please stop by again. It would be nice to see you again." 

"Very well. Then we can talk about something more important." 

"Yeah. Please take care." 

Jeralt gave a small smile before leaving. Soon after, Jeralt, Byleth, and his students to the ruins to defeat the monsters and save the other students. It took a bit of time, and thankfully, no child was killed, not even the ones they were set out to save. The son and father inspected the ruins, nothing there. Only another student, Monica. This was all too strange. 

"Run along now," Jeralt said. 

"Thanks for all your help, sir," Monica thanked. 

She ran up behind him, stabbing him in a vital point in his back. 

"Gak!" 

"You're just a pathetic old man. How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan...you dog." 

Byleth was shocked, terrified even. He turned back time to have everything to stop her, but failed. 

"Huh? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"You must survive. Merely because there is a role that I require you to fulfill," the mysterious figure replied. 

He took ahold of her and disappeared. Byleth dropped his sword and rushed over to his father. 

"Sorry. It looks like...I'm going to have to leave you now." 

Byleth felt tears roll down his face, falling onto his father's. 

"To think the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me. It's sad, and yet...I'm happy for it. Thank you...kid." 

He heard him pass his last breath. He placed his head and hands on his chest and cried some more. 

"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes," he started to sing, "where...where the sun shines bright on Lake Teutates. Where me...me...me and my true love will never meet again." His voice started to break. He tried to calm down to sing, but he couldn't. "On the bonnie...bonnie banks of Lake Teutates." 

"Teach!" Claude called out. He didn't know how to react. He never lost a parent. "Raphael, Lorenz! Come help me over here." 

The two helped Claude with Jeralt's body, while Hilda and Ignatz helped with Byleth. They found it odd that he was singing. Brokenly at that. 

"O you take the high...take the high road, and I'll take the...the...the low road," he sang some more. 

Hilda sang along with him, hoping that it would help. She was trying to pick up the lyrics that he was singing. The only time when she heard them was from the singing contest. 

"'Twas..'Twas there that we parted, in yon shady glen. On the steep, steep side of Ogh-Ogh Mountains.," his voice kept breaking and became less understandable. "Whbeyre in soft burpl hue, the hieland hills we viwwew a-and the mob clominb out in the globin..."

His class finally got him back to the Gregg Mach and into his room. Claude stayed behind for him to have a shoulder to cry on. Lorenz and Hilda went to the Archbishop to report what had happened. The word spread quickly. Byleth cried himself to sleep and Claude tucked him in before leaving his room. He saw that everyone has shown up to check up on him. 

"Teach isn't really in a good mood right now," Claude said. "It would be best if you guys let him be. You can give him your gifts when he's ready to interact with people again." 

He heard some people sigh as the left. He looked back at Byleth's door and sighed himself. 

"I don't know what to say Teach, but I'm here for you if you want someone to talk to," he said before leaving.

\-----x-----

"Hey papa," Byleth said.

"Yes," Jeralt asked.

"Is there anyone you would like to hear sing?" 

"Hm. I would like to hear you sing some more." He said, tickling him. 

It was a rare sight to hear his son giggle. 

"Is there anyone you would like to hear sing?" 

"Yes!" 

"Who?" 

"You!" 

"If I sing, will you take your nap." 

"Yes!" 

Jeralt smiled and cleared his throat. "The wee birdies sing and the wildflowers spring and in sunshine the waters are sleeping. But the broken heart it kens, nae second spring again. Though the woeful may cease from their grieving." He sang. He saw Byleth yawn, slowly falling asleep. "O you take the high road, and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Fodlan afore ye. But me and my true love will never meet again. On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Lake Teutates." 

Byleth was finally asleep and all tucked in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some Jeralt and Byleth bonding time. I feel so cheated. We don't get any supports with him or tea time with him. I love Jeralt. He is a good dad. I used the song Loch Lomond for this fic and I used Peter Hollens lyrics for it. I changed up some of the lyrics to help fit the song, but it may be a little wonky and a little geographically incorrect.


End file.
